bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Patriot Days Event 2017
Event opened Friday, June 23, 2017 and ran through Friday, July 7, 2017. View the official Codename Entertainment blog post here. Quests Turn-in Items Fireworks! Varying* }} *One Patriot Point per 5 safety points. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you receive 13 Patriot Points per turn-in. Barbecue! Varying* }} *One Patriot Point for every 5 points of cooking ability. If your game site does not utilize friends, you receive 13 Patriot Points per turn-in. Event Missions Nate the Tyrant Questline Help the folks in the event are overthrow Nate's illegitimate kingdom. (Players who have completed the first year questline already will receive a new questline in year 2. Players who have completed both questlines will receive the second year's questline again.) Year One: 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Protesters |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Protest Signs for the protesters. You can find Protest Signs(A sign perfect for protesting against a tyrant!) in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Rotten Fruit for the Tyrant |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit for the protesters. You can find Rotten Fruit(A perfectly rotted fruit!) in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit |reward3=10 10 |name4=Overthrow Nate |type4=main |desc4=Rally more protesters and overthrow Nate. You can track down more protesters by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then gently prodding them in the direction of the Commons with your sword. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Rally Protesters in the Fields |reward4=10 10 }} Year Two and Beyond: 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Nate |type2=main |desc2=Nate isn't happy with the results of the election. Find some Protest Signs for him by whacking bushes out in the wild. |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Cream Pies for Nate |type3=main |desc3=Nate really needs some Cream Pies to show up Natalie. Find him some in the bushes out in the wild. |task3=Find 20 Cream Pies |reward3=10 10 |name4=Coup d'Nope |type4=main |desc4=Nate's on his last straw with this whole Natalie thing. Find some like-minded protesters out in the wild so they can band together to take her down! |task4=Attempt to recruit 20 Protesters |reward4=10 10 }} Your Own Launcher Build your own launcher with the help of Fiona the Fireworks Nut. Players in their first year of this event will build their own launcher. Players in subsequent years will receive quests to clean up their fireworks launcher since it has been out of use. ::-'Year One'- 10 |name2=Gunpowder |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some handfuls of Gunpowder(The staple of modern gunning) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task2=Find 20 Gunpowder |reward2=10 10 |name3=Colorful Fun |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Red Powder(Made by drying red paint and then chipping it away), White Powder(Made by drying white paint and then chipping it away), and Blue Powder(Made by drying blue paint and then chipping it away) in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task3=Find 20 Red Powder Find 20 White Powder Find 20 Blue Powder |reward3= 10 10 |name4=Reinforced Tubes |type4=main |desc4=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Reinforced Tubes(It's so shiny!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 3 of the event |task4=Find 20 Reinforced Tubes |reward4=10 10 |name5=Refined Gunpowder |type5=main |desc5=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Refined Gunpowder(Someone ran it through a flour sifter) in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 6 of the event |task5=Find 20 Refined Gunpowder |reward5=10 10 |name6=A Rare Show |type6=main |desc6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on Day 9 of the event |task6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward6=None }} }} ::-'Year Two'- This quest was not supposed to be available for first year player's, but was, as a result of it being bugged. 10 |name2=Brushed for Success |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you clean up the customizable Fireworks Launcher that she helped you make last year. Find some Pipe Brushes in bushes out in the wild and the return them to her in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Pipe Cleaners |reward2=10 10 |name3=Polished Up |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you clean up the customizable Fireworks Launcher that she helped you make last year. Find some Polishing Cloths(Keep your Fireworks launcher nice and clean!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task3=Find 20 Polishing Cloths |reward3=10 10 |name4=A Rare Show |type4=main |desc4=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on Day 9 of the event |task4=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward4=None }} Finding the 1st (new)rare component will give you both Put on a Show! and Put on a Rare Show! achievements. }} The 4 new 'rare components' were also available to 1st year event player's, making the total to find 13 for them. Sesquicentennial Questline Help Connie the Canadian with her quests to celebrate Canada's 150th anniversary. 10 |name2 = Sesquicentennial- Loonies|desc2 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Loonies from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task2 = Find 15 Commemorative Loonies.|reward2 = 10 10 |name3 = Sesquicentennial- Quarters|desc3 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Quarters from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task3 = Find 15 Commemorative Quarters.|reward3 = 10 10 |name4 = Sesquicentennial- Dimes|desc4 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Dimes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task4 = Find 15 Commemorative Dimes.|reward4 = 10 10 |name5 = Sesquicentennial- Nickels|desc5 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Nickels from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task5 = Find 15 Commemorative Nickels.|reward5 = 10 10 |name6 = Sesquicentennial- Stamps|desc6 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Stamps from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task6 = Find 15 Commemorative Stamps.|reward6 = 10 10 |name7 = Sesquicentennial- Tulips|desc7 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Commemorative Tulips from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task7 = Find 15 Commemorative Tulips.|reward7 = 10 10 |name8 = Sesquicentennial- Park Passes|desc8 = It's Canada's 150th birthday! Connie the Canadian is collecting commemorative items attributed to this momentous occasion. Find her some Free Park Passes from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task8 = Find 15 Free Park Passes|reward8 = 10 10 Free Park Pass}} You receive a free park pass as a reward for your final task in the Sesquicentennial line. Talk to the Park Ranger located in the northwestern reaches of the Mysterious Forest who will accept your pass and in return take you to the Canadian Copse hidden area. Complete the field by finding 36 and assembling the picture. Your reward for completing the field is a Canadian Canoe mount. Other Quests Help the remaining folks in the event area with their tasks. Quests in this section contribute to "The People's Quester" achievement. Individual Quests With No Ongoing Questline 10 |name2 = You Scream, I Scream!|desc2 = Little Sally really wants some ice cream...she just isn't sure what kind. You can find Ice Cream by whacking bushes. As always, you'll have more luck finding Ice Cream in higher level bushes.|task2 = Find 10 Scoops of Chocolate Ice Cream. Return to Sally in the Commons. Find 10 Scoops of Strawberry Ice Cream. Return to Sally in the Commons again. Find 10 Scoops of Rocky Road Ice Cream. Return to Sally in the Commons once more. Find 10 Scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. Return to Sally in the Commons once again. Find 10 Scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream. Return to Sally in the Commons once more.|reward2 = 10 10 |name3 = Biscuits for Bernard|desc3 = Bernard, a nice British chap, has shown up in the event area and would like you to bring him some Biscuits.|task3 = Find 20 Biscuits.|reward3 = 10 10 |name4 = Bearskins for Bailey|desc4 = Bailey, a bumbling British royal guard, has shown up in the event area and would like you to find his missing Bearskin cap.|task4 = Find 20 Bearskin Hats.|reward4 = 10 10 |name5 = Royal Jewels for Her Majesty|desc5 = Her Majesty the Queen has shown up in the event area to observe the festivities. Find her some Royal Jewels.|task5 = Find 20 Royal Jewels.|reward5 = 10 10 |name6 = The Big One|desc6 = Help Timmy with his little project...then stand back. As always, you'll have more luck finding materials in higher level bushes.|task6 = Find 1 Fuse Find 5 Paper Shells Find 50 Bags of Black Powder|reward6 = 10 10 |name7 = Maple Syrup|desc7 = Help Jacques find Maple Syrup. You can find Maple Syrup in bushes throughout the world.|task7 = Find 40 Jars of Maple Syrup.|reward7 = 10 10 |name8 = Commons Tea Party|desc8 = Help Mary find Tea Bags. You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world.|task8 = Find 50 Tea Bags.|reward8 = 10 10 }} Bushwhackia Constitution 10 |name2=Ink Wells with Constitution |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Ink Wells worthy of the constitution. You can find Ink Wells in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Ink Wells |reward2=10 10 |name3=Feathered Pens with Constitution |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Feathered Pens worthy of the constitution. You can find Feathered Pens in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Feathered Pens |reward3=10 10 |name4=Hear the Proclamation |type4=main |desc4=Gather ye townsfolk to hear the constitution. |task4=Listen to the Proclamation |reward4=10 10 }} Celebration Tokens Rewards If you missed previous Patriot Days events from 2012-2016, you have the option to speak with the NPC dressed like Uncle Sam at the left edge of the event area to purchase these items for . |name1 = Abraham Lincoln Beard|desc1 = You can equip this in your glasses slot!|name2 = American Lance|desc2 = You can equip this in your sword slot!|cost2 = 25 |name3 = Canadian Lance|desc3 = You can equip this in your sword slot!|cost3 = 25 |name4 = Canadian Trapper Hat|desc4 = You can equip this in your hat slot!|cost4 = 25 |name5 = Raccoon Hat|desc5 = You can equip this in your hat slot!|cost5 = 25 |name6 = Buckskin Cape|desc6 = You can equip this in your cape slot!|cost6 = 25 |name7 = Model Jumbo Jet|desc7 = Supersize your transportation aircraft model collection.|cost7 = 25 |name8 = Mini Mnt. Rushmore|desc8 = You know you've made it when your likeness is carved into a mountainside.|cost8 = 25 |name9 = Old Timey Phone|desc9 = A telecommunications device utilizing a rotary dial.|cost9 = 25 |name10 = Tapped Maple Tree|desc10 = Tapped for your syrupy pleasure.|cost10 = 25 |name11 = Canadian Maple Syrup|desc11 = Pair with a stack of pancakes for a tasty breakfast.|cost11 = 25 |name12 = Poutine|desc12 = Fries+gravy+cheese curds= Delicious!|cost12 = 25 |name13 = Beaver Dam Mini Golf Piece|desc13 = BEWARE: Giant Beaver|cost13 = 50 }} After purchasing all other items (except the mini-golf piece), you can get varying sizes of Patriotic Snack Bags and Quester's Satchels from the event store. At all times, the event store has celebration tokens available for sale for 20 . |name1 = Patriotic Snack Bag|desc1 = Contains random amounts of mana, power, gold, and energy.|name2 = Large Patriotic Snack Bag|desc2 = A bag of snacks. Contains 3X as much random mana, power, gold, and energy.|cost2 = 75 |name3 = Quester's Satchel|desc3 = Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward.|cost3 = 125 |name4 = 10 Celebration Tokens|desc4 = You can get these by completing event quests, turning in event items, or just buying them here.|cost4 = 20 }} Pet Packs and Mount The 2017 pets came as part of a pack. Each pack costs 20, and contains one pet, 100 , , a , and a . BONUS: 4 for VIP members Pets Mounts Two mounts were available as part of the event. The Polar Bear mount was part of the sale at the start of the event (available with any purchase of them at or above 10). The Canadian Canoe mount is the reward for finishing the puzzle in the Canadian Copse hidden area available after receiving the Free Park Pass from Connie the Canadian. Previous Year's Pets Pets from previous years may be purchased from the Uncle Sam NPC for 200 each. |bonus1=15% |attr1= Chance to win puzzle pieces |name2=Rocket Buffalo |desc2=He's clinging on for dear life. He's not relaxing. |cost2=200 |bonus2=15% |attr2= Chance to win puzzle pieces |name3=Canada Goose |desc3=Migrates to warmer climates every winter, much like some Canadians. |cost3=200 |bonus3=25% |attr3= Chance to win mana |name4=Bald Eagle |desc4=Only you can fight Eagle pattern baldness. |cost4=200 |bonus4=-30% |attr4= Chance to win nothing |name5=British Robin |desc5=Will join you for a spot of tea every afternoon. |cost5=200 |bonus5=25% |attr5= Chance to win energy |name6=Firework Cat |desc6=And you thought it was bad when they sat on your keyboard... |cost6=200 |bonus6=30% |attr6=Double non-multiplied Gold Wins |name7=Ice Cream Unicorn |desc7=Wait a second, that's just a horse with a cone on it's head! |cost7=200 |bonus7=-30% |attr7=Chance to win nothing |name8=Monster Truck |desc8=It'll crush your pet motorhome like a cardboard box! |cost8=200 |bonus8=30% |attr8=Turns your Nothing wins into Fire (random , , and ) |name9 = Flag Kitty |attr9 = Odds to win Mana |bonus9 = 25% |desc9 = The world's most patriotic cat. |cost9 = 200 |name10 = Robin(Patriot) |attr10 = Odds to win nothing |bonus10 = -30% |desc10 = Zipping around spreading Robin-y cheer. |cost10 = 200 |name11 = Rocket Pig |attr11 = Odds to win fruit. |bonus11 = 25% |desc11 = Ground control to Major Pig. |cost11 = 200 }} Achievements New 2017 Achievements }} Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 2013-2016 Achievements Previous year's achievements may be obtained by purchasing the previous year's items for from the Uncle Sam NPC at the left of the event area. Event Participation Prizes